Let's Play Replicating
"Let's Play Replicating" is the 30th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 134th of the series overall. Synopsis When everyone is too busy doing their own things to play with Stumpy, he wishes for friends with the same interests as him and is granted several clones of himself. Plot The episode starts with Kaeloo getting ready to exercise. As she begins to exercise, Stumpy shows up with a game board and asks if she can play with him. Kaeloo tells him that she's busy exercising, so she can't play at the moment. Stumpy then decides to ask Mr. Cat, who would apparently prefer to sit and relax, just shoots him with a bazooka. Annoyed, Stumpy goes to ask Quack Quack and Eugly to play, but they are on a date and they ignore him. Disappointed, Stumpy says he wishes he had friends who were just like him. Suddenly, a voice from Heaven is heard, saying that his wish has been granted. Stumpy is given a clone of himself. Now equipped with several clones of himself, Stumpy goes around Smileyland having fun. Mr. Cat is relaxing on the beach when Stumpy and the clones arrive and start playing volleyball and annoying him. Later, he takes the subway home, but all the Stumpys also board the subway and make it too crowded. Finally, Mr. Cat is driving his car, when two Stumpys drive by and insult him. Then, all the Stumpys surround his car in their own cars and ram them into the car, destroying it. Then, they drop a fridge on him, claiming that he won it in a "lucky draw". Kaeloo is taking a shower when suddenly, the water runs out. Hearing laughter coming from the other bathroom, she realizes that Stumpy is responsible. She opens the door to scold him for this, but she is shocked to see the room filled with Stumpy clones who are all flushing the toilets for fun. She takes them to a classroom and starts a lecture on how much water is wasted when they do this, but the bell rings and they all run outside. Finally, one of the Stumpys walks up to Quack Quack and Eugly, who are still on a date, and decides to ruin it by asking them if they use tongue when they kiss. They get angry and Eugly punches him into the air, but the remaining Stumpys tease the couple until Eugly runs away crying. Quack Quack is upset, but Stumpy tells him that he shouldn't be too worried since even though he lost Eugly, he still has a bunch of Stumpys to hang out with. Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat discuss what should be done about the clones. Mr. Cat suggests killing them, and Quack Quack agrees, but Kaeloo says that they shouldn't, since it was partially their fault that the whole thing started. Just then, all the Stumpys decide to play petanque, and while running, they run over a flower, killing it. Kaeloo changes her mind. Kaeloo goes to the library, where all the Stumpys are, and she promises that she and the others will play with Stumpy if he goes back to being one person. Stumpy points out that everyone always wanted to do their own things when he asked to play with them, and besides, they will never be able to find the original Stumpy among all the clones. Mr. Cat pulls out a bazooka, intent on destroying them all, but Kaeloo says she has a better idea. Two of the Stumpys are playing tag by standing in one place and repeatedly tagging each other without moving. Just then, Quack Quack arrives with the mail. Kaeloo sees it and says that Stumpy has received a package from Ursula, but they can't give it to him since it is intended for the "sole recipient" and requires a signature, but they cannot find out which Stumpy is the original. All the Stumpys start fighting, except the original. The original Stumpy stands next to an interdimensional door and claims that Ursula is on the other side. All the clones run inside and he shuts the door, trapping them there forever. He asks for the package, and Kaeloo nervously laughs because the whole thing was a lie. The episode ends with Stumpy forcing Kaeloo and Mr. Cat to stay up all night playing Me-Me-Nopoly and let him win as punishment for lying about the package. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Eugly Mentioned Characters * Ursula Trivia * This is the third episode where Stumpy is granted a wish by supernatural means, the first and second being "Let's Play Musical Chairs" and "Let's Play Stumpy's I.Q.". * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. Gallery Mr. Cat With Bazooka.png Stumpy Seeing Quack Quack and Eugly.png Stumpy and His Clone.png Stumpy Clones.png Mr. Cat Relaxing.png Stumpy With His Clones.png Stumpy Clones Playing With Mr. Cat.png Kaeloo Dancing In Shower.png Quack Quack Annoyed By Stumpy Clones.png Mr. Cat as General.png Stumpy the Winner.png 795C4287-25A9-41CE-B583-37262F1DA673.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character